


Jack's Having a Day

by springanna



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Shitty's a good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springanna/pseuds/springanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't having a good day but he overhears something that makes this day and all future days better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Having a Day

Jack wasn’t having the best of days today. He woke up with his head pointing towards the bottom of his bed. In the shower the water was cold from all the other guys in the house stealing it so that didn’t help one bit. Then he couldn’t find one pair of matching socks, and to top it all off, Bitty was already in a class so Jack didn’t get any of his delicious pancakes. So yeah, he wasn’t having a good day.

Jack stomped back to the Haus after his last class, scaring some freshman with his glare. What he really needed right now was a big slice of one of Bittle’s pies. For some reason, anything Bittle did made Jack feel immensely better. It may be because Jack has the biggest crush on his teammate. Jack thought about this and then decided no, everyone knows that Bitty’s pies are gifts from heaven, it’s not because of his crush.

Jack managed to walk a bit more quietly while walking into the Haus, it doesn’t have the best foundation. When he entered the front entryway Jack heard Bittle indistinctly talking to someone from the living room.

As he neared the living room, Jack started, was that Bittle talking about him? He must be talking to Shitty. Shitty was the person people went to for advice or just to vent and Jack had taken that opportunity multiple times. But why was he talking about Jack? He decided to eavesdrop a bit.

“-so amazing, right? Like all he does is try to get the team better! Not to mention the time he takes out of his day to help me with my mental block about checking. It’s so completely unfair, Shitty. Jack’s just so out of my league. Even if I did get the courage to confess my feelings to him one day there’s still the fact that he could get any guy, no, any human, that he wants so why would he ever choose me? I’m just a baker. Lord, how am I supposed to function when his big ol’ hockey butt is always there. I mean, c’mon, give me a break. He-” 

Shitty had cut Bittle off saying, “Bro, you’re a fucking catch. Once Jack finally stops being a robot all the goddamn time and realizes what a dumb shit he’s been, he’ll be lucky to have you. If anything, you’re out of his league. Have you ever seen him cook anything?”

There was a moment of silence where Bittle must be mulling over what Shitty said.

“Hmm, I don’t know Shits. Maybe he just doesn’t feel the same? Like here we are theorizing when we don’t even know if he even likes me at all!” Bittle’s voice was softer, sadder.

“I don’t know what to tell you, my dude. I guess all you can do now is wait and see.”

Jack’s brain was going crazy trying to make sense of what he just heard. Bitty liked him? Him?! Well, Jack had two options. One: he could pretend like he never heard any of this and just keep his huge crush a secret or, Two: he could talk to Bitty and see where it goes.

Jack figured it’d be for the best if he finally talked to Bitty about his crush. And with his mind made up, Jack entered the den. Both Shitty and Bittle looked towards him. Shitty looked as cool as ever but Bitty. His eyes were so large and his mouth was slightly open in bewilderment.

“D-did you hear any of that?” Bitty asked softly, still staring at Jack.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Um yeah, thought you should know that, um, same here.”

“What?” The look of confusion that clouded Bitty’s face was too much. Jack didn’t even spare Shitty a glance, too focused on Bittle right now.

Clearing his throat, “Uh, yeah, I like you too. Like a lot. I know you were saying that you think of me as out of your league but that’s entirely not true You’re like a fucking ray of sunshine and I’m so honored to know you and to have you as a friend and hopefully more someday. But if you want to, like, give it a try? You know, date? I would never object to dating you.” Jack’s heart was beating extremely fast and he felt light headed. Who knew confessing to your crush would be this difficult.

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman, it’s about time.” Bitty strides forward and brings Jack down by his shirt collar into a heated kiss.

They broke apart a few moments later when Shitty made his presence known once more by clearing his throat loudly.

“I see you two are busy. Well, congrats, but I have to go collect a bet from Ransom and Holster.” Shitty slid out of the room and the two boys were left alone.

Bitty broke the silence, “So, you have a crush on me, huh? And to think I thought you couldn’t be more amazing.” Was Bitty blushing? Jack dove back down for another kiss. This time when they separated, Bitty didn’t even open his eyes. Jack couldn’t resist and kissed him again.

They moved away to catch their breath and Jack said, “I don’t think I will ever get tired of kissing you Bitty.”

“That’s good then, because I don’t want you to stop anytime soon.” Bittle pulled Jack back down into another loving kiss. 

Bittle currently had this glow about him. It was as if pure happiness was radiating off him and Jack was soaking it all up. Bittle makes Jack so happy, happier than some have ever seen him.

“So does this make us boyfriends or something?” It was later that same day and the two boys were in Jack’s room, cuddling on the bed.

Jack, feeling a little wary now the the intense adrenaline had worn off replied with, “If you want to be I am most certainly okay with being boyfriends. But only if you’re okay with it.”

“Oh, I am definitely okay with you being my boyfriend.” 

“That’s settled then. Hey there, boyfriend.” Jack winked and nudged Bitty with his elbow.

“Oh Lord, what have I signed up for?” Bittle was looking upwards to the sky.

***  
The next morning Bitty made celebratory pancakes in honor of the day before. None of the hausmates knew except for Shitty but the two boys knew they could trust him to keep what happened between the three until they were ready.

Jack’s day was rough, but turned out to be one of his best days since starting Samwell.

**Author's Note:**

> And this kiddos, is why you only eavesdrop if it's your crush admitting their feelings to your best friend.
> 
> hmu @a-gay-avenger on tumblr.com
> 
> also, I do not own this universe. all credit goes to the creator as she is amazing and a god


End file.
